No pienses mal
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Ruidos raros intrigan a los hermanos mayores de Arthur, que solo necesitan la iniciativa y la curiosidad para ir a ver. Se quedan de piedra al escuchar... gemidos provenientes del cuarto. "¿Que mierda hacen el mocoso y el yankee ahi adentro?"


**•Nota:** Este fic esta_ pura _y _exclusivamente_ dedicado a mi** geme **hermosa queridisima que la quiero aunque ella quiera a USA mas que a mi -w- (?) yo jamas te pondria por sobre Den o Iggy geme D: sabelo  
**•Nota (2): **Escocia (**William McCallister**); Gales (**Glen Morgan**); Irlanda del Sur/República de Irlanda (**Bryan O'Neill**); Irlanda del Norte/Ulster (**Alan O'Neill**)  
**•Advertencia**: sus propias mentes... (?)  
**•Disclaimer:** Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen. Lo que si me pertenece es esta historia. Esto fue echo para la felicidad de mi geme (y para los que lean, claro, pero especialmente para mi geme)

* * *

**No pienses mal...**

-¿Estas seguro de que esto esta bien? –

-_Yeah! _Después de todo lo dice el héroe –Alfred sonríe. –

-No lo se… nos pueden descubrir. –Arthur sonaba inseguro. –

-_Oh! Come on England! _No puede ser tan malo… -

-Para ti no puede ser tan malo, yo tengo una reputación que mantener,_ idiot._ –El inglés se cruza de brazos y mira para otro lado. –

-¡Pero será divertido! Además… no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. –

Inglaterra se pone rojo como un tomate.

-S-s-si, ya se, pero… pero… nos van a escuchar, mis hermanos están abajo. –

América se le fue acercando con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Tienes miedo de ellos? No te creía tan cobarde, Iggy. –

-No es por cobarde y lo sabes. –El de ojos verdes le fulmina. – Es porque no quiero darles explicaciones después. –

-¿Para que vas a explicar algo que no quieres explicar? –

Sorprendentemente, el representante de Reino Unido estuvo de acuerdo con su antigua colonia.

-OK. Solo por esta vez te voy a hacer caso, pero lo hacemos en mi cuarto. –

-¿y en donde mas? ¿En el de Escocia? O acaso… ¿En el baño? –

-¡Cierra la boca _bloddy bastard_! –

El británico jalo de la corbata a un muy alegre estadounidense. Ambos se encerraron en el cuarto del mayor a hacer quien sabe que cosa.

Desde la planta baja, se escucho el portazo y la ultima parte de la conversación entre los chicos de lengua inglesa. Gales estaba tapándose el gran sonrojo que tenía con el libro que estaba leyendo, Irlanda miraba para todos lados nervioso, Irlanda del Norte estaba un poco colorado y sentía como el ambiente un poquito más caluroso. Pero el que si sentía el ambiente caliente era Escocia… y no precisamente por nerviosismo. Estaba enojado.

-¡¿Qué _shit_ hace el mocoso y el yankee? –Alzo la voz de repente. –

-…Necesidades humanas, supongo. –Explico como si fuese obvio el irlandés. –

El otro pelirrojo lo fulmino.

-Voy a subir. –E iba a hacerlo, si no era por Gales que lo freno. –

-William… yo que tu me quedo aquí si me quiero ahorrar un trauma. –Glen no podía hablar bien, no era el tipo de persona que se metiera en la intimidad de una pareja. –

-¡A una mierda tus traumas, Glen! ¡Subo y el que quiera venga! –

Los hermanos gemelos se miraron y rieron, el menor saco una cámara de video de quien sabe donde y corrieron al mayor. Glen suspiro y se levanto muy a su pesar, la curiosidad le vencía.

Ya frente a la puerta de la habitación inglesa, William se debatía entre entrar o no, cuando iba a girar el pomo, escucho algo que le hizo quedarse tieso en su lugar.

-Ah~ ¡No llego~! –Era la voz de… ¿Inglaterra? –

-No es mi culpa que seas tan bajo. Llega como puedas. –

-¡Pero esta muy lejos! –Volvió a quejarse, haciendo ruidos extraños. –

-Esta bien, lo hare por ti, pero será la ultima vez. No me gusta ser el único que haga esto. –

-Si, si, si. ¡Anda! ¡No aguanto más! –

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre las otras islas, que se miraban alternativamente.

-Guau, ¿Quién iba a decir que Sasana era tan inútil en la cama? –Rio el norirlandés. –

El comentario no causo mucha gracia.

-¿Entras o no? –Le dijo Gales al pelirrojo mayor. –

-S-s-si… -William iba a arrepentirse, pero decidido nuevamente tomo el pomo y casi lo gira pero… -

-Mmmg… _England_… _wait_… no puedo mas… -Era la voz de Alfred. –

-Aha… primero querías que lo haga yo y ahora que lo hago me decís que no podes mas. ¡Eres un inútil! –

-P-pero no me dan mas las piernas… tuvimos que haberlo echo de otra forma… -

"Otra forma"…

Eso quería decir…

-Es grotesco. –Glen volvió a cubrir su rostro. –

-… ¿Lo están haciendo de pie? –Dijo curioso Bryan.-

-Eso parece. –Le apoyo su gemelo. –

-¡Maldición! –Escocia patea la puerta, con el rostro todo rojo. - ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos están haciendo malditos hijos de pu…? –

El pelirrojo se queda de piedra, al ver el escenario frente a sus ojos.

-W-W-William… -Tartamudeo su hermano menor, completamente sonrojado. – ¡No es lo que parece! B-bueno si p-pero… ¡Todo tiene una lógica explicación! –Rogo con sus manos, como pidiendo piedad a algo. –

-Hum… tío, ¿Te nos unes? ¡Es divertido! Además hay espacio para uno mas… -

Escocia enmudeció.

Detrás de su gran espalda estaban sus hermanos que oían entre fascinados, embobados, absortos y sumamente avergonzados lo que dijo el estadounidense.

-¡¿Pero que son esas propuestas indecentes Estados Unidos de América…? –Glen corrió al absorto escocés de en medio y se quedo un poco estático. – Ustedes… ustedes estaban…

Los gemelos se abren paso y miran, abriendo los ojos anonados.

-¡¿Pintando? –Gritan al unisonó los irlandeses. –

…Y si, efectivamente estaban pintando. Con el traje, la gorra y todo.

América estaba montado sobre una escalera, tratando de llegar a una inaccesible esquina, mientras que Arthur estaba queriendo pintar más alto de lo que llegaban el largo de sus brazos. Los dos estaban un poco confundidos por como los miraban los mayores.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Arthur, el primero que reacciono fue Alan. –

-…Es que creíamos que… habitación… ruidos raros… ustedes dos… -No podía articular bien. –

-¡Ah! Bueno, si es por los ruidos raros es que Iggy quería pintar aquí… -apunta a un lugar que ya había pintado el propio americano. – pero como no llegaba y no quería que se queje mas lo pinte yo. Y ahora se esta quejando de que no llega a mas alto. Eso le pasa por enano. –Ríe alegre el americano, sacando a Escocia de su ensimismamiento. –

-Entonces… cuando le dijo a Will que se uniera… se refería… -

-A que ayude a Arthur, porque no pienso bajar de aquí hasta terminar acá. –Explico el americano. –

-Quiero matarme… -Dijo Escocia. –

-Yo también… -Apoyaron sus otros tres hermanos, con la cara de póker mas grande del planeta. –

-"_Yo y mi jodida mente grafica…_" –Pensó William. –

-"_¿Por qué tengo que hacer estas idioteces con estos idiotas? Siempre me llevo la peor parte._" –Fueron los pensamientos de Glen. –

-"_Joooo~ Yo quería hard yaoi para venderle a Elizabeta_" –Suspiro un decepcionado Alan. –

-"_Es por razones como estas que me independice…"_ –Fue lo que pensó Bryan. –

El inglés, y el estadounidense, solo se miraron un poco extrañados. ¿Qué tenia de malo pintar el cuarto de Inglaterra si la pintura se estaba cayendo a pedazos? Aparte no hacían tan mal equipo en eso de la pintura… si ya habían pintado la habitación de Canadá y la del propio Estados Unidos.

Además… tampoco había nada de malo con que no le quisiera decir a sus hermanos, si siempre terminaban arruinando todo lo que tocaban, era mas que evidente que no los quería ahí, aparte tampoco lo iban a ayudar si se los pedía "amablemente"

* * *

Ajajaja~ ¿Los engañe? ¡Diganme que si! xD

Espero que les haya agradado y apoyen al pobre de Glen que quedara con un trauma... si no es que ya esta traumado por la actitud que tiene xDD Hoy lo hice un poco OCC para que entrara para el fic.

Y para geme que la obligare a que lea esto te digo: sabes que existo para hacerte feliz~ y decirte que onii-san es mas sexy que el gordo xD Pero si vos amas al gordo entonces yo lo "quiero" -hasta ahi D:-

Bye y gracias a todo el que leyo!~


End file.
